Un lourd passé
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Post 6*05. Après avoir entendue Liz interroger la mère de la fillette qui a été enlevé, David s'inquiète beaucoup pour son amie. Sachant que cette dernière et Colby était très proche il lui parle de ses inquiétudes. Colby décide donc d'aller voir Liz chez elle pour lui parler.
_-Liz ne vas pas bien. Je m'inquiète pour elle,_ lui dit David.

 _-Effectivement j'ai remarqué qu'elle était perturbée … Mais tu sais ce qu'elle a ?_

 _-Oui mais je ne pense pas que ça soit à moi de te le dire. Je pense que tu devrais aller la voir elle se confiera à toi plus facilement qu'à moi._

 _-Je comprends et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider seulement je ne vois pas en quoi moi je pourrais être utile. Il faudrait plutôt en parler aux filles._

 _-Colby ne me mens pas s'il te plait Liz et toi vous êtes raide dingue l'un de l'autre ça se voit. Vous êtes seulement trop aveugles pour vous en rentre compte en revanche nous non. Crois-moi tu es le seul à qui elle parlera._

 _-Nous sommes justes amis, il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Nikki parce que tu te fais des films, tu deviens trop romantique._

 _-Je ne me fais pas de film je suis réaliste. Dans l'équipe tout le monde est au courant. La seul chose que l'on ne sait pas c'est quand vous allez enfin vous décider. Même Charlie n'a pas réussi à le prédire_

 _-Ecoute je vais faire tous ce que je peux pour l'aider mais tu as tord elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi._

 _-Tu verras bien mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison ... Tu as dit elle n'est pas amoureuse mais toi tu n'as pas dit où tu en étais ?_

 _Sur ces bonnes paroles David laissa son ami plonger dans ses pensées, il espérait vraiment que leur discussion pourrait le faire réfléchir._

Colby repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son coéquipier, ça l'avait énormément perturbé. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour Liz car d'après ce que David lui avait dit ce n'était pas qu'une petite déprime dut à une enquête difficile. C'était plus compliqué que ça. Pour ne rien arranger il venait de réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme était bien plus profond que ce qu'il pensait. Après tous peut être que son amis avait raison, il était peut être amoureux de Liz.

Au bout de quelques minutes de voiture il arriva à l'appartement de sa collègue et il frappa à la porte.

 **Liz:** (étonnée) Colby, ça va ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Liz était surprise de voir son ami chez elle. Ils s'étaient quittés il y a moins de deux heures et elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'aussi urgent pour que Colby se déplace à une heure pareille, après une enquête aussi difficile. Cependant elle était contente qu'il soit là car bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de parler Liz ne pouvait pas nier qu'après cette journée plus que pénible la présence de Colby l'apaisait.

 **Colby:** Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas ... Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. (Voyant l'air intrigué de la jeune femme) En faite David m'a dit que cette enquête t'avait perturbé. (Ne voulant pas inquiéter Liz) mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi ne t'inquiètes pas ... Enfin bref je voulais être sur que …

 **Liz:** (en souriant, touchée par l'inquiétude de son ami) C'est très gentil mais même si c'est vrai que la journée à été rude, je m'en remettrai ne t'inquiète pas... Mais je t'en prie entre. (Le laissant passer)

 **Colby:** Merci

Liz fit entrer Colby et lui proposa à boire. Après que cette dernière ait rapporté deux bières, ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé. Au début ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Colby ne voulait pas brusquer sa collègue de peur de la faire souffrir, elle lui parlerait quand elle serait prête. Il l'aimait énormément, sûrement plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et il ne souhaitait pas la voir souffrir.

 **Colby:** Dure enquête hein ?

 **Liz:** C'est vrai mais bon on a réussi à retrouver CJ et elle et sa mère sont en sécurité c'est tous ce qui compte ... Cette petite ne fera plus jamais office de rat de laboratoire.

 **Colby:** C'est vrai ... Mais il n'empêche que cette affaire a été difficile et on ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt ... Ecoute je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de me parler mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose te perturbait, je l'ai remarqué bien avant que David ne m'en parle. Je sais que lorsque ça ne va pas c'est important d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. En tout cas moi je suis là.

 **Liz:** Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller ... ... Eh Colby j'ai toujours su que je pouvais me confier à toi. **C**

 **olby:** (souriant à cette remarque) D'accord je comprends c'est comme tu veux.

Ils passèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à regarder la télé mais il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que Liz était ailleurs. Au bout d'un l'on moment elle se mit à parler.

 **Liz:** J'ai attendu un enfant.

Colby surpris ne fit aucune remarque et attendus la suite de l'histoire.

 **Liz:** (les larmes aux yeux) J'ai très jeune c'était pendant ma deuxième année de fac. J'avais rencontré un garçon que je croyais merveilleux. Il était beau, intelligent, gentille et mes copines l'adoraient. Évidemment il est parti dés qu'il a su que j'étais enceinte. Je n'en ai pas parlé à mes amies par peur de leur réaction. Enceinte à a peine 20 ans ce n'était pas l'idéal. J'étais perdue je me savais trop jeune pour élever un enfant mais ce bébé grandissait en moi et l'idée d'avorter me brisait le cœur. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu à prendre de décision ... Je me suis effondré pendant un cours et on a dut m'emmener à l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais fait une grossesse extra utérine. Mes copines, elles, pensaient que j'avais de la chance de ne pas avoir un enfant pour me gâcher ma vie. J'étais détruite, le sentiment de perte et tellement immense, un énorme vide s'était formé en moi et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrais le combler. Je n'étais plus capable de rien, j'ai passé deux semaines dans mon lit à pleurer sans manger ni boire. Un soir la fille dans la chambre à côté de moi est venue me parler. Je la connaissais à peine mais elle m'a soutenue. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui avait fait une fausse couche et elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être dur de perdre un enfant. La semaine suivante je changeais d'université et je n'ai jamais revu mes soit disant amies par contre j'ai gardé contact avec Elena. Honnêtement je pense que j'aurais été incapable d'avorter. Cet enfant je l'aimais.

 **Colby:** Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je comprends que cette affaire ait été difficile. Tu sais je suis sûr que tu aurais fait une maman absolument merveilleuse.

 **L** **iz:** Merci Colby ça me touche beaucoup. Quand j'ai comprit que David m'avait entendu parler à la maman de CJ j'ai eu peur car je ne me sentais pas prête, je ne voulais pas en parler mais j'admets que ça m'a fait du bien et je suis contente de m'être confié à toi.

 **Colby:** De rien je pense tous ce que j'ai dit et tu sais je serais toujours là pour toi.

Liz était en larmes elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire et le fait d'en parler ne faisait que réveiller de douloureux sentiments. Colby était touché par l'histoire de Liz, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant souffert. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, profitant de la présence apaisante de l'autre. Liz se calma et au bout de quelques minutes Colby sentit que sa respiration était devenue de plus en plus régulière, elle s'était endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller il la souleva comme une princesse et l'emmena dans son lit, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien. Il la déposa délicatement et la couvrit avec une couverture quand il entendit un murmure.

 **Liz:** Reste, s'il te plaît je ne veux pas dormir seul ce soir.

 **Colby:** (s'approchant de la jeune femme) Liz t'es sur je ne voudrais pas …

 **Liz:** (en lui faisant une place) Oui

Colby enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit. Liz l'embrassa sur la joue et se blottit contre lui. Il souriait, le jeune homme savait que ça coéquipière n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement et cette soirée était un grand pas dans leur relation. Peut être qu'un jour, quand ils seraient tous les deux près, ils mettraient enfin un nom sur ce lien qui les unissait.

Quand Colby se réveilla il était seul dans le lit. Ne sachant pas où il était il mit quelques minutes à se remémorer les évènements de la nuit passée. Il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine et décida de se lever pour rejoindre Liz. Quand il l'a vit il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même au réveille elle était absolument sublime.

 **Liz** :(l'ayant remarqué) Salut ça va ?

 **Colby:** (lui souriant) Très bien et toi comment tu vas ce matin ?

 **Liz:** (en baissant les yeux) Mieux merci (Après une pause) Ecoute Colby pour hier je voulais te remercié ça ma fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

 **Colby:** Liz je te l'ai dit tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

 **Liz:** Je sais et je t'en remercie. Toi aussi tu peux compter sur moi.

 **Colby:** Je sais …

A présent Liz le regardait dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la bouleversa. Elle y vit de la confiance et une profonde affection mais aussi de l'amour, elle vit la réponse à toutes ses questions et ses peurs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce qu'elle ressentait ne lui faisait plus peur et elle était enfin prête. Prête à être faire confiance, prête à vivre et à être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'avança vers Colby le regarda dans les yeux et fit ce dont elle rêvait depuis un moment. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son coéquipier. Ce fut un baiser très tendre on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

 **Colby:** Liz je ne veux pas que tu crois qu'hier …

 **Liz:** (les larmes aux yeux) Laisse tomber je n'aurais pas dût c'est juste que j'ai crut que...

 **Colby:** Nan écoute moi je veux dire que je ne veux pas profiter de la situation parce que je tiens à toi Liz, plus que tu ne le pense et ce baiser était … je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui vient de se passer.

 **Liz:** (souriant) Je ne croirais jamais ça de toi Colby. Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et je … je t'aime.

Liz baissa les yeux car elle avait peur, peur d'avoir brusqué les choses pourtant elle l'aimait plus que tout elle avait tenu à lui dire.

 **Colby:** (lui caressant tendrement la joue et en la regardant dans les yeux) Je t'aime aussi princesse.

Liz sourit, elle aimait ce surnom. Cette fois ci ce ne fut pas elle mais lui qui l'embrassa. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et mis son autre main derrière sa nuque. Cette fois ci ce fut un baiser bien plus passionné mais il fut également plein de promesse. Ce baiser était la promesse d'un futur radieux qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Peut importe les obstacles qu'ils auraient à traversé parce qu'a partir de maintenant ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et leur amour les rendaient plus fort que tout.

Quelques années plus tard, deux exactement Liz appris qu'elle attendait un enfant. Au début elle était morte de peur à l'idée de perdre le bébé une nouvelle fois car elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre leur enfant à Colby et à elle. Les médecins avaient beau lui expliquer que sa première fausse couche n'influerait pas sur sa grossesse mais cela ne fit rien. C'est finalement Colby qui réussit à apaiser les angoisses de la femme qu'il aimait. Quelques mois plus tard Liz, entourée de Colby, toute l'équipe ainsi que d'Elena son ancienne camarade de fac, donna naissance avait une petite Emily Amita Nikki Granger et cette petit fille eu pour parrain et marraine Elena et David. Qui par ailleurs semblaient énormément s'apprécier mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire.


End file.
